


Libre

by CieloCaido92



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloCaido92/pseuds/CieloCaido92
Summary: Nadie entendió completamente las consecuencias que vinieron cuando Chris regresó al pasado para salvar a Wyatt. Lamentablemente, parecían ser mucho peores de lo que  podrían imaginar.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Libre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632521) by TwistedFics-Snippets. 



> Traducción de la historia Free por TwistedFics-Snippets
> 
> Advertencias: muerte de un personaje. Se habla de ansiedad y síntomas que se relacionan con la esquizofrenia auditiva. Ligera mención de autolesiones y ataques de pánico.

* * *

**Libre.**

* * *

Nadie podía entender completamente las consecuencias de que Chris regresara al pasado para salvar a su hermano mayor, ni el efecto que tendría en el actual Chris que su otra vida muriese cuando él nacía. Aparentemente pensaron que todo iría como la seda. Que el Chris que regresó al pasado simplemente se desvanecería en los recuerdos y su Chris estaría bien.

Y durante años fue así. Chris era feliz y despreocupado. Se reía y aprendía al igual que su hermano mayor y sus primos. Piper y Leo estaban encantados de tener a dos niños tan bien educados que se amaban y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Chris llegó a la pubertad.

Al principio, pensaron que era algo típico de la adolescencia. Cambios de humor. Actitud arisca. Leo y Piper no pensaron mucho en eso. Wyatt pasó por lo mismo cuando llegó a esa edad, así que asumieron que Chris también lo haría.

Sólo Wyatt sabía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de su hermano.

Constantemente, los pensamientos de otro hombre interrumpían los pensamientos de Chris. El miedo brotaba de su alma sin ninguna razón aparente. El pánico lo hacia hiperventilar y su corazón se aceleraba. Fue desgarrador para Wyatt ver a su hermano acurrucado en la esquina sollozando, sus manos enroscadas en su cabello castaño rojizo mientras intentaba aferrarse a su último hilo de cordura.

Cuando Chris cumplió quince años, fue imposible para Wyatt continuar así. Por mucho que le doliera, se acercó a sus padres, rogándoles ayuda. Esa noche, sin que Chris lo supiera, lo vieron mientras paseaba por su habitación. Ansiosamente golpeaba sus dedos contra sus antebrazos o piernas y murmuraba para sí mismo. Se estremecería de la nada.

Las lágrimas de Piper y Leo finalmente cayeron cuando escucharon a su hijo menor rogar que se detuviera.

La terapia y la medicación invadieron la vida de Chris durante los próximos tres años. Sin embargo, la medicina normal no hacía nada en contra de la aflicción sobrenatural.

El decimoctavo cumpleaños de Chris, fue tranquilo. Wyatt subió las escaleras, esperando saludar a su hermano con un efusivo "Feliz cumpleaños" y con un pequeño regalo. Suavemente, Wyatt llamó a la puerta y la abrió unos segundos más tarde cuando no hubo respuesta. La esperanza de un buen cumpleaños se fue por la borda cuando vio la cabeza de su hermano acunada en sus manos.

Wyatt se sentó junto a él en la cama, con el regalo a un lado. Las palabras no necesitaban ser dichas; iba a ser un mal día. Las voces no lo dejaban solo o su ansiedad crecía. De cualquier manera, su hermano apenas aguantaba. Cerrando los ojos, Wyatt acercó más a Chris a él, deseando poder quitarle el dolor a su hermano.

Los pensamientos caóticos agobiarían a Chris hasta su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños. Ese día, Wyatt se despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Lo recogió aletargadamente. En cuestión de segundos, estuvo de pie, vestido y orbitando hacia un callejón cerca del Hospital General de San Francisco.

Temprano en la mañana, su hermano menor había sufrido una gran convulsión después de una serie severa de ataques de pánico. Su madre le explicó entre lágrimas que Chris había estado actuando raro durante los últimos días antes de encerrarse en su habitación el día antes de su cumpleaños. El ruido sordo de su cuerpo golpeando el piso fue lo que despertó a Piper y ella encontró a su bebé sufriendo en el piso mientras la sangre fluía de sus brazos lastimados.

Wyatt sabía que ninguna respuesta vendría del hospital. Sabían que lo que sea que afectaba a Chris era de índole mágico y que no se podía hacer nada con remedios excepto curar los cortes. Fue estabilizado bastante rápido y fue liberado días después.

Chris no habló con nadie. Subió directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Wyatt frunció el ceño; pero su madre le dijo que no presionara a su hermano. Obviamente estaba pensando en algo y Piper no quería hacerlo hablar y despertar su ansiedad peor de lo que ya estaba.

Wyatt se quedó esa noche, durmiendo en el sofá. Durmió ligeramente y se despertó cuando sintió una presencia entrar en la sala. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los exhaustos ojos verdes de Chris.

—¿Kit? —Wyatt susurró.

Chris no reconoció su apodo de la infancia ni le dijo nada. Se sentó frente al cuerpo musculoso de Wyatt y logró acomodar su cuerpo en el delgado espacio del sofá que quedaba. Las cejas de Wyatt se fruncieron, aun así no cuestionó las extrañas acciones de su hermano. Simplemente se recostó de lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chris.

—¿Estás bien, Kit? —Chris asintió y Wyatt dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—No.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dormir?

—...No.

Wyatt se lamió los labios.

—... ¿Bien? Necesito algo, Kit. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Está tranquila

—¿Qué…?

—La voz. Esta tranquila —Chris susurró—: Se ha ido.

Wyatt sintió que Chris respiraba temblorosamente. Levantándose de pronto, Wyatt miró a su hermano.

—¿Chris?

Los ojos verdes llorosos lo miraron.

—Se ha ido, Wy. Se ha ido.

Wyatt quería señalar que Chris había tenido momentos de silencio antes. Que la voz no siempre le hablaba. Esos eran buenos días para Chris. Pero a medida que iba creciendo, esos días se volvieron menos frecuentes. Wyatt se acercó más a su hermano.

—¿Para bien? —susurró. Cuando sintió que Chris asentía, Wyatt se vino abajo.

Su hermano era libre. Después de diez largos años, su hermano era libre.

Sintiendo los dedos temblorosos enroscarse alrededor de su brazo, Wyatt levantó la vista. Chris lo miraba por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Kit?

—Lo siento —susurró—. Sé que ha sido un infierno para ti. Para mamá y papá también

La culpa estaba presente en cada una de las palabras de Chris. Wyatt sólo sonrió con tristeza

—Lo volvería a hacer de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo, Chris. Eres mi hermano.

Chris se rió suavemente

—Gracias.

Inclinándose ligeramente, Wyatt presionó sus labios secos en la frente de Chris.

—Ve a dormir, Kit. Lo necesitas.

Esperó hasta sentir la respiración acompasada de su hermano antes de seguirlo al mundo de los sueños.

Se despertó por un grito agudo. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido de sus brazos. Subió corriendo las escaleras donde se escuchaba a su madre dar alaridos. Las lágrimas lo saludaron y mientras miraba por el umbral de la puerta, la sorpresa y el dolor se apoderaron de su ser.

Acostado en la cama estaba Chris. Sin respirar. Con sus ojos vidriosos. Muerto.


End file.
